


Hunter

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, when his eyes close and the dream starts, the stag is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

This time, when his eyes close and the dream starts, the stag is not alone. 

Beside him, is a girl. She is not like any girls he has seen, alive or dead. Her hair is long on one side and blacker than the black of the stags feathers, while the other is platinum and buzzed. Her eyes are false mirrors, one side the cold, icy blue like Hannibal's plush office couch, the other a dark maroon, warmer than a summer day. 

She looks at him like a baby looks at a stranger, wondering and calculating at the same time. She wears no false smile, or a true frown. He takes a single step and she blinks at him, before taking a mirrored step. 

The stag snorts from next to her and walks towards him easily. he knows the stag and the stag knows him. But the girl. he feels he should be afraid of her, but all he feels is calm. Serene almost. Better than he normally feels. 

Slowly, the girl walks towards him and reaches for him slowly, like he is a wild beast, not the stag. She slips her hand into his and when she smiles, the light in the crystal eye brightens to a shining luminous glow, He feels drugged when she pulls him, and he can feel the world turn.

They walk through a forest, through a desert, through a lake, wading deeper until the water is above his head and he feels he should be drowning but he doesn't, until they are somewhere he recognizes. His home. the dogs are lined in front of the door, waiting. They allow Will, the stag and the girl to walk in the home.

She brings him to his room, and he sees his body, still but for breath. She pulls him and lays him down beside it, facing himself.  
Gently, she brings up the thin sheet to his waist, smooths down his hair and the shine is back, lighting her face. 

A kiss upon his head before the shadows claim him.

A whisper as he fades.

"Sleep, my hunter. Rest, so that your prey may not"

When he wakes, a black feather shines from his bedside table.

A ring shatters the silence.

The hunt is on.


End file.
